


Unpleasant suprises

by AmberRoseVesper



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: F/M, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRoseVesper/pseuds/AmberRoseVesper





	Unpleasant suprises

“We have a new case.” Major Daniel said as the rest of the team entered the base in the hague. Well the rest of the team minus Eva. The Italian had disappeared a while ago and had yet to be found. The team was searching for her endlessly when they were not preoccupied by a case. “What is it?” asked Sebastian as soon as everyone was seated. “Two Latvian police officers disappeared while handling a case. The first one is Detective Emilija Irbe, she was investigating undercover in a case of human trafficking.” The Major showed pictures of the blonde Detective on the screen. “The police lost contact with her a few days ago. Her handler for this case -” the Major put pictures of a brunette woman on the screen “- was Detective Ambrosia -” “Niamh” Tommy interrupted him. Everyone looked at him “I’m sorry?” the Major asked. “Her name is Niamh not Ambrosia” Tommy explained. “Her sister Ambrosia got killed about 7 years ago near Belfast.” “How do you know that?” asked Hickman. “Her family were travellers that had a camp set up close to the one of my family” Tommy further explained. “She was taken a bit later from her house in Latvia and exactly her Irish heritage was one of the reasons we could get the case. The others being that the trafficking group is suspected to take girls from all over Europe and that they requested us to help the case” The Major finished. “Sebastian, Tommy and Arabela, you go to the house and see if you can find anything there. The rest of us will go to the police station and try to find out more about the case” The team started packing their things into the cars before driving off to the airport and taking a plane to Riga and then a car to Lilaste. 

When they got to the house the police was already in front of it waiting for them. A black haired police officer went to greet them near the front door. “Hello I’m Kaprālis Jānis Ozoliņš” he introduced himself. “I’m Detective Tommy McConnell and these are Detective Sebastian Berger and Inspector Arabela Seeger” The Latvian further said “We just looked over the scene a bit and took photos because we were told you would like to have it as untouched as possible” The ICC detectives nodded at that before entering the crime scene. Sebastian got ready to setup the scan gen while Tommy looked at some photos and Arabela went to look at the next room. “Lads. There’s a lot of photos of a little girl. Where is she?” Tommy suddenly asked. “They didn’t take her right?” Arabela asked. “I don’t think they would have use for a little girl” Sebastian said. Tommy went to look under the cabinet and when he stood up again he said “I think Niamh has a knife” Sebastian crunches his eyebrows at that “There’s a gun taped underneath the cabinet and another strip of tape suggesting something else was taped. And who needs two guns in the same place?” Afterwards Tommy and Arabela looked in the bedroom. While Tommy went to open the closet, Arabela looked at the bedside tables. “You look close” she suddenly said. “Huh?” Tommy looked up at her and walked over. He looked at the photo they took on a spring day, they were smiling. He remembered that day. “Must be nearly 8 years now.” Tommy smiled at that memory. Then he went back to the closet and pulled the shoe rack out from the bottom of the closet. Arabela put the photo on the bed and asked “Tommy what are you -” she abruptly stopped as she saw Tommy opening up a hidden space in the floor. “Christ. Don’t even try to shoot at me!” he said in his strong accent. Arabela got closer to see a little girl pointing a gun at Tommy. He took the gun from the girl and laid it next to him before picking the girl up and carrying her into the next room. 

Following the two of them Arabela noticed that this room was likely the girl's bedroom. Tommy let the girl down and told her "Aoibh. Go and pack your favourites that are still out". The girl grabbed a backpack from under her bed and packed a few books and stuffed animals. She shortly disappeared in the other room before returning with the picture that Arabela had laid on the bed as well as the gun and packing both in her backpack. In the meantime Tommy opened the girl's closet and opened a wall in the side and pulled out a duffel bag that was filled with clothes and toiletries. Tommy grabbed a jacket from her closet as well as shoes and motioned for Aoibh to pull on the jacket while he helped her put on her shoes. Afterwards Aoibh put on her backpack and Tommy took the duffel bag in one hand. She stood in front of Tommy and put her arms up so he went on his knees and she slung her arms around his neck while Tommy put his free arm around her. Then he turned towards Arabela and told her "I'm going to ask Kaprālis Ozoliņš to take us back to the station. You gon be alright here?" Arabela nodded at him and then went downstairs with Tommy and asked Sebastian how far he was with the scan.


End file.
